custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheLostGreatBeing
Thanks and help! Thanks for the welcoming, it makes me feel good! But right now, I need major help! I need to complete my page and I can't get back to editing it, and I want to add an infobox, and I can't find out how to do that! If anyone can send me more information, please do so, it says so on my page! quote your quote is one of the most inspiring things i have ever heard. Wanna be friends I can make you a signature like mine if you want Who are you? I'd be happy to be friends with you, if you tell me your username. listen... I'm gonna be gone for a while. I'm gonna go on a vacation for 4 days, then come home for a short bit, then go get my braces, then go to a family reunion out of the state. So please don't touch any of my stuff while I'm gone! Okay, SERIOUSLY? I really need help on adding those infoboxes on to the pages and I have absolutely no idea of how to do that! If anybody gets this message, please respond! It's OKAY! Yes, I heard about the annoncement. I was dissapointed myself as well. But does that mean it's over for US?! I do not support the ideals of the BPP. I'm just helping. Fear my Power!!! Fine with me. Fear my Power!!! yes. you want me as a second command? i accept. Creator613 ok what's the groups name? 3rd can i be 3rd in command? in other words the 3rd and final leader. creator613 Just one moment. I'm doing something for Creator613 and making a new template right now. It'll be ready in a few minutes. Fear my Power!!! hello i tried to make a alliance with that devious club, i said if they made a alliance they all would become our honorary members, they hven't accepted just yet, never got a reply, from your final leader in the team, cairman of creation, creator613 ugh it is called "that devious club", they are the biggest on the sight and have the best builders ever Scroll up to the top of the page, where you will find a Matoran pointing at the button. Fear my Power!!! Nah I think the current name's better than the ones you proposed. Fear my Power!!! Better Bionicle Story Program Can I join the Better Bionicle Story Program please? Kylernuva He's next to never on now. Odst grievous eh no responses yet, but i can wait uh does that meen i get a raise? Creator613 when when will we start working on the new bionicle story :D it was just a joke! but if he quits, i get his spot. (been like that since the beggining) i have invited order of mocs and stories AND the great order to join better bionicle story program oops i meant to say better bionicle story program, i e4dited wha i wrote *sighs* I'll consider it. But I'm a tad skeptical about the bbsp. Odst grievous One Question According to the BPP wiki, one of the Protection Program's goals is to continue writing the BIONICLE story. Why can't both our clubs be allied? Fear my Power!!! New Alliance! I got a new alliance with the Order of The Skull with the better bionicle story program, we now have 3 alliances, and lots fo new honorary members!!!! From Creator613 Listen i have a question, why do i do most of the work in our club? i meen not to disrespect you, but you nor slicer truly do that much compared to me. i thank you for making the club and page, but there si also the slicer, the only thing the slicer did was make the info box, i feel like you guys aren't pulling your wieght in the club. i am sorry if yoou think i am a jerk, but i am just saying what i think. From Creator613 Thanks! thanks for saying that, and i will try to get another alliance ok? bye! From Creator613 Take a chill pill Dude...what's up with you? Okay, maybe me and the Slicer aren't doing much for the club, but you don't need to be so fed up about it. "You better get your butt back to work"...why did you say this to him? Seriously, take a chill pill. If you don't start being nicer to your members, I'm taking your club off of the Order of Infinity's honorary members list. Just chill out! You can yell at me all you want, but no matter how pissed off you get, you're not making the situation better. Continued If you want to start getting mad at me again, do it on my talk page. But just try to be nicer to people and they'll be nice to you. Sorry Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so mad. Forgive me, please...but still, you should show a little more mercy to people sometimes. It goes a long way. Sorry. Now that I'm an admin on two wikis, I'm having trouble keeping up. Give Creator613 my job. CHEERS Thanks Thanks for the apology. It's true, I should work a little harder at recruiting. I'm sorry too. I was pretty harsh at you. But, everything is fine now, so let's keep it that way. Thanks! Job No, I'm serious. I will be unable to keep up with it, and I think Creator, with all his enthusiasm, seems to deserve it. Demote me to a regular member. CHEERS :I'm SERIOUS. I am definitely not going to be able to keep up with this. What with the Improvement Drive, my seven stories, my new wiki, and a lot of other projects, I don't have much time. :CHEERS WHY!?!?!?!?!?!? WHY did you end the club!!!???!!!??? we were huge because of alliances. i actually enjoyed th eclub, it gave me something to do on this wiki. well, if you decide to go and make the new that new club instead of starting the old one up, make me second in command unless you don't want to lead it, then 1rst in command, okay? your old faithful third in command, creator613. From Creator613 what's the fogb???? What's the fogb???? Fogb what does it stand for? do you want me to make the page for it? FoGB Can I join? FoGB Can my empire, The Creators of Gigas Magna be an ally if I join? i am back. i am back, so i need some,Help, from you. i will need you to help me come up with a page and title for my nwew storyline. please help me, i am making this story a syndicate line, and you can be a part of it. From Creator613 Well.... it is about all of my characters in the beginning, i will make their begging prowess and powers be shown, look at my characters Haahli, vakax, Jericho, Rellier,and Maserix to get an idea for a title, i will give toa fairon a picture to make a banner, so just give me the name of it and make a page with it's title for me, ok? From Creator613 I'm on it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Uh... it looks completely fine to me... Maybe it's your computer. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Leetle fact Gresh and Vastus do NOT have air powers. Their weapons do. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] No need to ask. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Try Faction Infobox. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Really? What do you mean by not working? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Please tell me what you mean by "look up something." I can't help if I don't know what's going on. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Just try writing it without its aid. Sometimes the wiki suggestion box doesn't completely work. Even if it doesn't show up, it still exists. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Gligg No. Nightwatcher is, but before I created him I considered it. I made them one day out of boredom and found that I somehow liked them. It think it might have come from 's sister calling them cute, but whatever it was, I put them on Custom Bioncles. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Nightwatcher That's fine. Just try to keep him in character. And remember: give him a few dark, witty quotes. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Element That would either be Advanced Aura or Advanced Psionics. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Aye. Did you read my blog? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Friends Sure! friends sure we can be friends! also i would love to join your organisation Yes. Yes, you like? And hows the club going? Hello. ??? I just said hello. The thing at the top of the box is by someone else. Just wanted to ask if we could be friends. :-) Re:Contest It's easy! Just look at this, that's a contest. A better explanation: Create a page called User:Yourusername/MOC Contest or something like that, begin with this sentence: Hello and welcome to my 1st contest! Please enter! then make a subsection of the rules, which are the rules you want, and then make an example entry, like I always do, and then create an entries section, that's it. 'Toa Fairon Nightwatcher He's destroyed armies of Makuta, and even entire universes. Another Toa shouldn't be too much trouble. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I am not the Slicer. He is gone now. I am TERIDAX THE ALMIGHTY. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User:Biogecko/Order of the Makutaverse|'Makutaverse]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'FOREVER!!!]] Do not speak insolently to TERIDAX... [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User:Biogecko/Order of the Makutaverse|'Makutaverse]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'FOREVER!!!]] 'ello Mate. Long time no see.-Creator Diebeq5b Disculpa por no responder si preguntaste 2 veces. A veces tengo tantos mensajes que se me pasan algunos. Aunque no te reconosco, no veo porqué no ser un amigo tuyo... Re:Tollubo Revive him? I thought I'd already done that? Maybe I haven't finished the serial. (Checks Battle of Bara Magna) Yep. I already revived him. From here until the rest of the page. Shadow Heart follows it then stops for City of the Damned. They both take place at the same time. It's OK. At least you're reading my story! :-){{M1SIG} All stars i didn't know you were interested! :) I haven't even started number 3 so i'd say july Awsome. I am really happy you like it. =) --[[User:Ids5621|'''Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 18:54, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Nightwatcher Yeah, they were a nice happy couple for a while... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) *Sighs* Have you actually read the article? And Nightwatcher's not supposed to be greedy; he's just an arrogant, overconfident, extremely powerful, vengeful, really awesome bounty hunter dude. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Could you please read the article in full? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Evil.. I Know NOTHING about templates.... User:Creator613 He is one of a kind. His Origin Is Unknown. user:creator613 Well you would have to hate Toa to make them that small... and Rahkshi, and Skrall, and Skakdi. He was the first real life villain set I had with me at the time. I'm glad you've seen my videos! :-D Matoro1 23:07, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! A delicate way of putting it would be that either he is necrophiliac or that he really missed his wife. Anyway, since he's my self MOC, I suddenl feel an urge to go to the graveyard... Matoro1 23:07, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! :D Thanks for watching. That video took me about a week of filming so I'm glad people are enjoying it. A lot of people are also commenting about the chair... perhaps I should start making different chairs for my MOCs to sit on... That could work. (Has an insane idea then walks into a wall and knocks himself out.) Matoro1 10:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) If you can't get a comment on one blog, then that's your problem. You don't go around making another blog post with the exact same topic. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Luzmoro I have a new character, and I was wondering if I could make him into a matoran Luzmoro. Please reply soon. Toa Keos 02:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Invited Hello, TheLostGreatBeing, you have been invited to be a member of the newest club here, BIONICLE FTW!!, join or else I will eat your unhappiness!! ~Jman98~ 19:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) BIONICLE FTW!! Hey, TheLostGreatBeing, all members of the BIONICLE FTW!! club is required to have this template that I recently made for the group. Go to the BIONICLE FTW!! page for the template. ~Jman 98~ 18:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC)